


Gun Loaded.

by B00ksOverB4nt3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00ksOverB4nt3r/pseuds/B00ksOverB4nt3r
Summary: When a dominant teases their submissive in full view of everyone else to test their patience, you know some shit is going down. They've waited for their friends to leave, and now it's finally happened- The only problem is that Arcana's intolerant sister will be there any minute to pick her up- what if she gets caught?With seconds left for kissing, biting, and barely restrained exhibitionist struggles, it just makes sense that these two girls are unable to beat the clock, or deny themselves some fun.It's late, two girls are alone in the dark... What else are they going to do but kindle a romance?





	1. Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote while half drunk on cheap wine. For some reason, it was vividly based on my own experience, although I wrote it from the perspective of my partner. It's a work in progress, but not a highly prioritized one due to the fact she might see it on here, and also I am drunk and tired.

Gun loaded.   
"This.. It's not fair."   
"Why not?"   
Her breath hitched again as the dominant bit into her neck. Her very sensitive neck, which made the sub twitch with every nibble here and there.   
Arcana was a very cruel Dom. But damn it to hell if she wasn't good at making Hecate melt in her palms, hormones rising to the call of sexual pleasure.   
"Why. Not." Arcana demanded through her teeth, still biting. God, how she could manage that- almost throwing Hecate off the edge of a cliff and still able to paint her nails at the same time- was beyond any truly conscious thought. That voice, a low husky sound only barely disturbed by the form of her lips wrapped around Hecate's Adam's Apple, it was going to be their undoing. She wasn't waiting for an answer, because Doms don't wait. She wanted it to be clear she was in control, had Hecate's hair wrapped around her fingers and they tugged as she asked again.   
"Because-"    
This bite was to the ear, pinching the small bit of jewelry attached and tugging, not so hard as to rip it out, but hard enough to know she had better give the right words that would feed Arcana's fire. If either of them stopped they would fall apart.   
Hecate tried to start again, but was so breathlessly spellbound it was less than a whisper. "-you're such a good dom..."    
There. Gun cocked.   
From that little honest phrase, Arcana bit harder and kissed faster, pulling at Hecate's bottom lip before tasting her mouth, entwining their tongues-   
Hecate had to put effort into remembering that while no one was around, it was technically a very public place. Yes the place was closed and they were outside of the establishment, but who knew if the cameras were watching them, if, as the employees were closing up and leaving, were able to see and judging them. She was suddenly very conscious that this couldn't happen, not in public, not without some level of protection to shield them from view from passersby. It was so socially unacceptable, it was almost desirable- the allure of the forbidden, the rebellious thrill of doing something wrong.   
Arcana was a pretty good example of some thing wrong she'd like to do. There was barely any space between their lips, still swollen from harsh kissing. Arcana's eyes- those piercing grey orbs, they were heavy with the threat of a bedroom promise and cunning. There were schemes playing out in her head that made her eyes light up and made her own veins stir with burning excitement. What was Arcana planning for her? 

Tossing aside all cares, Hecate tilted her lover's neck back and bit back for the first time.

Hard.


	2. Drowning

Arcana, on the other hand, was very keenly aware that teasing the crook between Hecate's neck and shoulders was crossing a line between decency and nakedness. Very keenly aware that it was wrong to want to rip off her Set It Off band shirt, wrong to tease someone with a short temper, wrong to keep peeling back the collar of the shirt and kiss the succulent skin- so much delicious wrong everywhere. It was a high she couldn't tame when Hecate feverishly kissed her back. It was wrong for a thousand reasons, and she was keenly aware that she would happily fuck proprietary to hell and long as she got to fuck Hecate at all. She'd be happy to take Hecate with only her mouth, would be ecstatic to continue making her heart beat faster, increase the pressure and make Hecate nothing more than pool of liquid desire she could drink. She could drink until she drowned. Already her body was prone, head thrown back with her hands clenched in hollow restraint. Arcana was being cruel for the sake of it now, Hecate would swear; it wasn't fair that Arcana could be so damn good at this and make her feel like nothing existed and yet so alive. They were becoming so close it struck fear into her heart, a fear she couldn't bear to carry on her own.

Arcana had no such fear. She was not deterred by her submissive’s hesitance, but took it for enrapturing arousal that caused her to lock up. One hand cradled the side of her jaw, nails sprawling over gooseflesh as Arcana continued to kiss and nibble gently, trying not to leave lasting marks. Arcana felt drunk on the high, the heady mix of feeling loved and powerful. It was the same effect, more or less of being on one, and her intoxicated breathing meant she would get lost in Hecate's lungs, and she grew more desperate to get oxygen back inside as she exhaled: she was suffocating and suddenly only kissing would let her live. She wasn't in control at all, but wanted to live so much, she'd claw her way back into the living world, renewed with colour and flavour. Hecate tasted like the gum Arcana had given her a half hour earlier. They both were tired from Lazer Tag, and Arcana could taste the sweat on her throat, both sweet and thrumming with life. Nothing tasted, nothing felt so real as that moment when she fell back for a real breath. She was drowning, drowning, falling deep into a river of every sex hormone and it was going to kill her. She wanted to stop, to wait until it wouldn't put knives into her chest to continue loving Hecate. 

Arcana was scared when she looked up into her mate’s eyes. They were electric, sending sparks jolting down her thighs. Those eye lids were half closed, they were eye lashes that did nothing to hide the feeling of fire burning holes into her gut and then she was drowning again because those bedroom eyes saw straight through her clothes into her soul.

She wasn't expecting Hecate to tip her head back, push aside her mussed hair, and bite down. She could have choked on the tension if her heart had any strength left to beat. It laid still for a moment until Hecate's teeth pulled away only to nip again at the supple white flesh below the ear. 

Arcana could have drowned and died happy right then.


	3. Day Dream, Shower Steam

The next morning there was a notable hickey left on Arcana's throat. She stood, naked in her bathroom stripping off to shower when a dark patch caught her eye under her locks of chestnut hair. A pleasant smile crept into her lips and perched her mouth in satisfaction. A light poke determined that it felt like a bruise and brought back the memory of the night’s erotic public display of horny college girls at work. Arcana was pleased, but thought ruefully that it would likely disappear by the time she next saw Hecate entirely.  _ Can't have everything I suppose. But I do wish I had worn a skirt… _

Cadie had been silent when she picked her sister up, and Arcana wondered if it was obvious what had happened. In the shower she speculated on the possible reactions she should prepare herself for from her anti LGBTQ family, but mid body washing process, her thoughts slipped into the gutter of last night's paramore. The bruise reacted stiffly to the hot water and the warmth itself was not helping the lingering hunger. Raw desire still flowed in little creeks through her blood, and a fantasy began to unwind like birthday ribbons and streamers.

Arcana decided, that though it made her feel somewhat guilty, she would allow herself to have this one fantasy. There wasn’t much imagery that came to mind to work with when it came to the idea of what Hecate looked like under her clothes- something she was terribly impatient to uncover soon- but it somehow added to the appeal of the day dream. Arcana was good at using her imagination but it felt fine to leave the omnipresent black jeans and band shirts on the fantasy version of her girlfriend. There were ways to tease around it, a little game she hadn’t tried before but now was anxious to test out. With Hecate, she wasn’t sure how far they were going to test the more kinky options, but it was all fair game in a dream, wasn’t it?

These games always started as a way to establish firm dominance and made good foreplay, but in the end it usually made Arcana fight for her sanity and struggle to breathe. Setting up a scenario in which it wouldn’t escalate too quickly or seem unlikely was a tad bit difficult, but the scene came to mind in bits and pieces: Hecate was a known gamer, and though Arcana knew nothing about how to work a controller, she knew how to manipulate the person holding the controller and remind them how powerless they really were. 

She could imagine Hecate sitting on her bed or in a chair, maybe perched on the floor with a controller in hand, focused on whatever game she felt in the mood for. Possibly she'd already had a shot of fireball or three. Arcana could imagine herself coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around her sub, careful not to disturb the game. She'd turn her nose into the merge of shoulder and neck, breathe in that perfume that Hecate preferred over cologne, press gentle, brief kisses like they were precious secrets she couldn't let escape. Hecate might tense up or let her head loll to the side as Arcana's hands rubbed slow circles and non-existent letters into her stomach over her shirt. If she got too distracted from her game Arcana would pull away and make her resume that focused intensity for the screen.

_ “You're so mean when you tease.”  _ Hecate might say through gritted teeth.

_ “Duh. Now pay attention to your game sweetheart.”  _

She could be really mean if she wanted to. This wasn't the tip of the iceberg and Hecate had no idea what sort of things Arcana wanted to try now that she got the ball rolling. But first, the simple motion of raking her nails slowly over her clothes demanded priority. Cycling through different spots over her stomach, switching between fondling her hair or ears for a few minutes at a time, taking time like it was an endless supply of whiskey shots to get intoxicated on. But she’d always keep her pursed lips lightly brushing Hecate’s neck.

Gradually as the game got more interesting or intense, Arcana would transition from teasing from over the clothing to just under the hem and play with the seam, occasionally skimming a little bit of skin on purpose or letting her fingertips rest on the loops of her jeans. Arcana wanted to think that this would pleasantly annoy Hecate, perhaps cause her to beg for just a little more: a real kiss, a little more pressure, either with her mouth with her hands, maybe just slip one hand into her pants…

She would refuse to react to any of it. Smiling to herself, Arcana might hush her, keep reminding her to focus on the game, might say ‘maybe’ instead of anything conclusive or promising.

The waiting would get to Hecate sooner or later.

“Please, Arcana-”

“‘Please’ what?” She’d croon back, calmly running her hands in those achingly slow circles.

“You know...what...” Her fingers were twitching on the controller, impatient, sensitive to that low, melodic voice of Arcana’s so close to her and not there at all.

“I don't know what you mean.” Her hands slowed until they almost weren’t even moving. Hecate felt deflated at the loss, almost rising to whine. “Mmm, maybe...this?” She applied her teeth to the stubbled skin of her girlfriend's neck just as Hecate shuddered, but did not press hard, the touch as light as a feather. “Is that what you want, my love?”

“God, yes. Please, Arcana.” The controller hands were shaking so that Arcana had to steady her arms, lowering the controller to Hecate’s lap. When Hecate lied, her voice went up in pitch. When she was aroused...god it was the low rumble of a sex goddess. She had to take in deep lungfuls of air to remind herself she was not going to drown yet.

“Please what,” she said in matching tone.

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Irritated. Arcana was almost disappointed in the brattiness. Reaching one hand to the back of Hecate’s head, began deftly combing through the strands until her fingertips reached the base, where the hair was the longest. She wrapped her fingers around carefully, and gave a sudden jerk backward so Hecate’s throat was completely vulnerable. The controller fell out of her grasp.

“Say it,” She hissed. Hecate’s mouth hung open silently gasping at Arcana being so rough. She enjoyed it too much. Eventually her grip softened and she lowered her voice again. “Tell me what you want, where you need it.”

“That’s not fair,” she continued to quip.

“I know,” Arcana replied, smirking lightly. “But that’s not up to you, now it is?” 


End file.
